


A arte do Caos

by ILUCIDA



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILUCIDA/pseuds/ILUCIDA
Summary: Um grito silencioso ecoava no vazio. Sentimentos quietos, palavras quietas, pequenas grandes insubmissões destinadas a se perder na poeira do tempo. Aishtar é uma jovem general que sempre quisera ir além dos limites brumosos do Sul. Já Iriidi, sempre quisera superar os próprios limites. Mas na quietude de verbos silenciosos pode surgir um grito de guerra, um clamor de sábios.E ser só o começo(esse trabalho é um rascunho feito pra melhor visualização, com grandes erros e constante edição. )





	A arte do Caos

A história de Aishtar 

Lídris, ano 30 

O preparo que levava folhas de alga e escassos pedaços de abóbora descansava frio sobre a mesa. Mercure havia servido cada uma com uma concha rasa e as crianças mexiam no prato sem se sentirem inclinadas a comer. A única lamparina da casa ocupava seu lugar na porta, e ela diminuiu a chama pouco antes de se juntar as filhas.   
Mesmo vistos com a luz baixa, os ossos da clavícula evidenciavam-se em seu colo e círculos escuros marcavam seus olhos podiam ser observados. Com expressão vazia e mãos magras apertando o talher, Mercure permaneceu sem esboçar qualquer outra ação por um longo tempo. Ela estava longe de ter qualquer semelhança com a mulher que um dia fora.   
Aishtar então pegou a colher e esperou que aquilo incentivasse o irmão. Elsire a acompanhou e ele começaram a comer em silêncio em longas e demoradas colheradas.   
Elsire fez menção de parar e Aishtar o cutucou debaixo da mesa. O mais novo permaneceu. Era um acordo.   
O silêncio se seguiu até Mercure se levantar subitamente com o prato e passar rapidamente por elas jogando todo o conteúdo no lixo.   
Antes que Aishtar formulasse qualquer indagação, ela subiu as escadas, desaparecendo.   
"A mamãe jogou comida fora".   
"Ela só está cansada, mas iremos comer tudo, ok? É muito feio jogar comida fora, nunca faça isso".   
O irmão assentiu, e os dois acabaram o jantar. Após limparem a louça, Aishtar ajudou Elsire com a higiene eles subiram em silêncio para o quarto que dividiam.   
Ao passarem em frente ao quarto de Mercure, Aishtar viu seu reflexo no pequeno espelho sem moldura que Rizen lhe dera. Ela estava apenas com a túnica de linho, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e a ausência de um chemise acentuava ainda mais sua magreza.   
E então a imagem foi tomada, restando apenas a porta de madeira a sua frente. Só então ela notou o irmão que observara a mãe com olhos assustados até o baque da porta o sobressaltar.   
Ela entrelaçou as mãos na dele, e a o levou para o quarto.   
Cada uma deitou em sua cama e Elsire não demorou a adormecer. Foi quando Aishtar se levantou e arrastou a placa de madeira irregular que cobria a janela do fundo do quarto. A rua estava quieta, duas ou três lamparinas dispostas na frente das casas permitiam enxergar o estreito caminho de terra vermelha que se fazia entre as casas.   
Ela pegou o embrulho com a muda pequena de roupas e certificando-se do nó, apoiou-se na janela para saltar. Antes que o fizesse, uma mão pequena tocou a sua.   
"Você não vai voltar?"   
Aishtar parou.   
"Não, nunca pense isso" ela pegou a garotinha no colo e a colocou na janela," Eu vou buscar vocês. Todos nós viveremos juntos de novo."  
"A mamãe vai brigar e trazer você debaixo de surra".   
Aishtar riu.   
"Sim, ela vai fazer isso, mas só quando nos vermos de novo".  
O garoto a fitou sério, mas em um breve sua tentativa vacilou.  
"Eu não quero que você vá" ele fungou com a face já umedecida.   
Aishtar afastou as lágrimas do rosto do irmão, e a trouxe para si, afagando suavemente seus cabelos enquanto esperava que ela se acalmasse.   
"Você será o irmão mais velha agora. Vai cuidar da mamãe e do bebê que está vindo, terá que ser o mais bravo daqui, certo?"  
Elsire assentiu e a apertou mais forte. Esse era o menino que ele era. Sempre afável, sempre compreensivo. Mesmo com pouca idade era mais centrada do que a mais velha jamais fora. Nuncabrigava com as outras crianças, suas brincadeiras não costumavam ser longe das vistas da mãe e a probabilidade dele se aquietar na primeira reclamação era maior que a média. Também nunca pedia nada que não pudesse ter, e naquele momento aquela era sua qualidade mais apreciada.   
Aishtar então se afastou, fez uma carícia no rosto do pequeno e saltou a janela. Sentindo que os olhos castanhos ainda a seguiam, ela se virou para irmã elevou o indicador aos lábios. Elsire assentiu.   
"Você é um menino muito feio" ele segredou baixo o suficiente para ela só entender pelo movimento dos lábios.   
Aishtar, com um risinho de canto, fez uma mesura e permitiu que seus passos fizessem o caminho para a fora da casa que era cenário das primeiras memórias que sua mente era capaz de alcançar.   
Quase não havia postes com lâmpadas de gás em Brumas, restavam apenas as chamas das lamparinas que descansavam nas portas de algumas casas de devotos que eram colocados para proteger dos espíritos desviados. Tudo estava silencioso. Ela cortou a Rua da Ladeira 11 com uma crescente sensação de apreensão.   
Nas noites em que voltava da Academia de Artífices o silencio era sempre o pior mensageiro. Um corpo encontrado sem vida, um estalar de um conflito entre muambeiros, rondas sangrentas de pacificadores, uma vingança... Em sua experiência, a quietude era um aviso de sangue. Seu coração então estalava e ela disparava para casa esperando que todos estivessem bem.   
Dessa vez, não podia voltar, restando apenas espreitar-se por entre os becos com cuidado. Devia haver olheiros de contrabandistas em ao menos dois lugares pelo qual passaria, e ela desceu o escarpado de terra seca sentindo a pulsação se acelerar. Embora não costumassem interferir no fluxo de residentes, seria adequado evitar a atenção de qualquer um deles aquele horário.   
As vezes noites assim se prolongavam por semanas, e ela mantinha-se alerta e todos aparentassem seguir normalmente a vida. A profecia que o silêncio trazia era usualmente certeira. Mesmo nos dias em que chagava casa e se deitava sobre seus cobertores em sua cama, aliviada por estar em segurança após soar o alarme inaudível, ela comumente adormecia com a certeza que o silvo de metal e fogo cortando o ar seria ouvido em algum momento. Naquele dia ou nos que se sucederiam.   
Que ladeira 11 volte a ser ruidosa logo ela pensou na única vez que olhou para trás procurando a diminuta construção de adobe na rua sem cor.   
Era para ele já estar ali.   
Uma fila de garotos que deviam ter entre doze e quinze anos já se organizava na plataforma de madeira que conduzia ao cais. Ela esfregou as mãos sentindo-as frias, e não estava certa se era devido a brisa gélida da madrugada. Por mais seco que Lídris fosse maior parte do ano, suas madrugadas eram sempre frias.   
Ajeitou o gorro de lã puxando as asas que cobriam suas orelhas e reposicionou o chapéu de abas curtas sobre as tranças longas. Dali a algumas horas sua mãe levantaria e ela já começava a se perguntar se conseguiria partir antes.   
Em sua cabeça, Mercure descia Brumas com um pedaço de pau e a puxava do navio antes mesmo do embarque. Afastou a imagem, negando-a. Não, ia dar tudo certo. Mesmo com seu esforço para manter-se positiva, outra com a progenitora acertando a cabeça do contramestre que escolheria os meninos se formou em sua mente.   
"Rizen ficou lendo na janela" Salin a desviou de seus pensamentos com a respiração entrecortada. Devia ter corrido por todo o caminho até as docas.   
"Ele viu você sair"?   
O antigo soldado costumava ler todas as noites na poltrona da janela para aproveitar a lamparina da casa de rum que ficava em frente e ali lia até que ela fechasse. Na opinião de Aishtar, o barulho não compensava, mas ele dizia que a falta de velas de cera o acostumou ao barulho.   
"Que nada" O garoto de tez escura negou, "Mas ele tem sono leve, daqui a pouco acorda".   
"Então temos que ser mais rápidos".  
Ela tomou a mão dele e o puxou pra o porto em direção a fila de pés cansados onde crianças pálidas e adolescentes franzinos ordenavam-se trajando grossas capas de refugo.  
Havia um ou outro par mais corpulento, porém nenhum se destacava por seus músculos. Eram apenas rostos ossudos agarrados a promessa de pão e teto que quase desapareciam entre a espessa neblina da madrugada.  
O cochicho que os corsários de Ametris haviam aportado correu os becos de Brumas, e havia até mais meninos que o esperado.   
Era comum ouvir que Terasrecrutava crianças elins nas áreas mais pobres do Sul. as baixas que o norte sofrera na Unificação havia dizimado mais da metade da população masculina do país, e mesmo trinta anos depois o exército ainda não conseguia reconstituir seus quadros. Apesar de todos os rumores, aquela era a primeira vez que Aishar avistara um dos navios desde a queda do nono clã.   
Ela se ajustou a fileira tentando ignorar o barulho. Homens gordos gritavam comandos um para o outro empilhando caixas de tabaco, e meninos com idade próxima a sua moviam-se os ajudando. O cheiro de tabaco misturava-se ao suor abafado dos trajes de lã que muitos dos meninos enfileirados usavam. Ela se colocou sobre a ponta dos pés tentando ver o que acontecia na ponta da fila.   
Um homem de vestes negras caminhava com um senhor baixo e careca ao seu lado observando os garotos.   
"Sabe por que estão aqui hoje?" O homem de vestes negras indagou em tom mordaz, "Porque são vermes. Parasitas que valem menos que uma barata. Ao subirem nesse navio eu quero que vocês saibam que suas vidas me pertencem. Não quero descobrir que estão doentes, com saudade da mãe ou já quebraram um osso. Não pensarei antes de esmagá-los e atirá-los no mar para alimentarem os peixes" ele olhou para a fila com um sorriso sádico. Um garoto de dentes espetados que estava a poucos metros de Aishtar se encolheu "Se estão com medo, melhor correrem agora e para bem longe". 

Aishtar se forçou a olhá-lo. Era como capturar cobras. Quando um animal estava atacando só era preciso não perder seus movimentos.   
"Émuito honesto contribuir pra a cadeia alimentar, trabalho decente mesmo" ela engrossou a voz e acrescentou em tom de troça "mas ficaria mais feliz em se me permitisse servi-lo..."  
Os olhos repreensivos de Salin caíram sobre ela e ela bateu no ombro no dele. Precisavam atrair a atenção do que parecia ser o capitão. Ele se aproximou com os lábios contorcidos.   
"Ouviu isso? O garoto se acha corajoso, Castor' o homem careca falou exibindo os dentes metálicos.   
Aishtar sorriu para ele, mas antes que registrasse, os dedos do capitão se cravaram em seu rosto.  
"Seu humor estava tão bom, não? Não pode borrar as calças tão fácil".   
Ela tentou se soltar, mas Castor apenas a puxou para mais perto. O cheiro de álcool e tabaco exalava de sua respiração e o aperto era firme o suficiente para ela achar que a última coisa que veria seria os olhos esverdeados que a fitavam com escárnio.   
"Qual sua idade, rapaz"?  
"Treze" ela se debateu uma última vez.   
"Boa altura, dentes brancos" ele ponderou para si mesmo, "Suba se quiser descobrir onde vão parar os vermes" ele bateu em seu ombro.   
Ela sorriu para Salin, que lhe devolveu um olhar circunspecto.   
Cerca três quartos de hora se passou com Castor e o homem careca, que ela descobriu se chamar Hadas avaliando cada um dos garotos. Não havia uma ordem, ou mesmo nexo lógico. Ele avaliava seus dentes, tamanho e idade, parecia apreciar tipo mais altos como ela, mas meninos miúdos também não eram dispensados.   
Aishtar ficounervosa com a quietude de Sal e se viu sinalizando para ele se apressar antes que Castor atingisse seu número de garotos. Ele pareceu ignorar seu apelo, até o capitão passar novamente por perto, tragando mais um gole da bebida que tinha em sua cintura.   
Salin então jogou o chapéu no chão, estendendo a mão em uma reverência. 

"Permita-me servi-lo, meu capitão" ele se inclinou puxando uma moeda de cobre que parecia ter vindo do bolso de Castor e trocou um sorriso "uma oferta para a rainha do mar, ou minha sorte? Fico com cara" Ele jogou a moeda no ar, mas antes que a aparasse, a mão do capitão bateu sobre ele.   
"Não há tal coisa como sorte aqui, pirralho, só minha vontade" Castor abriu a mão e sorriu ainda mais abertamente. Coroa. "Faça sua oferta a senhora do mar e não olhe mais para a terra firme. O mar é pra quem abraça a tormenta" ele lhe deu a moeda.   
Salin se curvou e correu para a escada, juntando-se a Aishtar e mais alguns outros garotos, que mantinham os olhos curiosos sobre a fila.   
Quando os primeiros raios de Sol se anunciaram, Castor e Hadas deram por encerrado a seleção. Um de seus homens os conduziram até um compartimento estreito, entre sacas de trigos e algodão. Havia mais garotos elins ali, todos com sotaques, idades e tonalidades diferentes. Os mais velhos não deviam ter mais que dezesseis anos. Não parecia haver outro padrão além desse: garotos elins que parecessem razoavelmente fortes e saudáveis, ou com algum potencial de sê-lo.   
Ela se sentou sobre o assoalho de madeira ao lado de Salin e puxou a moeda de cobre que ele ainda mantinha em mãos.  
Perguntou-se se fizesse uma oferta a rainha do mar ela atenderia, mas não quis pagar pra ver. Ela teria que atender suas orações de graça por enquanto.

E assim os dias se passaram noconvés apertado abafado pelo cheiro das sacas de fumo que vinham da parte superior e o odor onipresente de urina que parecia estar impregnado no assoalho de madeira.   
Embora a circulação pelo navio não fosse expressamente vedada, os garotos eram orientados a passar maior parte do dia enfurnados sobre ochão mofado ouvindo o ranger de dentes dos ratos. Ocasionalmente um ou outro garoto era recrutado para ajudar com o transporte de mercadorias e o cabrestante. As pequenas ocupações acabavam sendo uma fuga das horas tediosas que passavam escondidos da Guarda costeira.   
"Vocês podem ser ratos que não se importam de viver na imundícies, mas o meu navio eu gosto de ver limpo" Hadas bradou quando empurrou para ela e Salin um esfregão e um balde para que limpassem a sala de motores em determinada tarde.   
O sol estava ameno e a terra não podia ser vista em qualquer direção que olhasse. Era apenas mar e o céu. Tudo verde e infinito. 

Aishtar então se ocupou em polir a lataria enferrujada enquanto Salin lavava o chão gasto.  
"Pararemos no canal do Vale" Salin falou torcendo o pano sujo no balde "eu ouvi quando o capitão falou."  
O cenho de Aishtar se franziu em confusão.  
"Você estava dormindo. Eu subi e vi ele com o contramestre".  
"Achei que estávamos na rota de Mir" Aishtar esfregou as grades do exaustor que já estava coberta de uma poeira gordurosa "Em sua duas semanas para chegaremos."  
"Se chegarmos".  
A menina jogou o pano sujo em direção a Salin.  
"Agourento. Iremos contornar a ilha. Talvez pelo leste" ela ia divagando quando percebeu a obviedade da rota, "Sim, sim. É isso, iremos pelo leste".  
"Como tem certeza?"  
Aishtar o olhou com um sorriso provocativo.  
"Você faz muitas perguntas."  
"Onde viu?"  
“Informações restritas a soldados maiores que um metro e meio”.  
O rosto de Salin ficou vermelho, “Nem é ora tanto” ele falou deu uma olhadela em seus ombros comparando a distância “E todo mundo sabe que vou ficar maior que você quando crescer”.  
“O problema é que você não vai”.  
"Você vai ter que descobrir" ela desafiou correndo para o os dois cabeços de amarração assentados sobre o chão metálico onde haviam guardado duas estacas de madeira roubadas da sala de motores.  
Salin a seguiu sem, no entanto, acompanhas as passadas rápidas e largas, alcançando-a apenas enquanto ela escalava o passadiço, deferindo golpes da esquerda para a direita. Batata se sentou sobre o balaústre do tombadilho e Piolhos se apoiou na escada de metal buscando uma visão privilegiada apostando em Astha, nome que ela havia escolhido por ser mais comumente utilizado para designar homens que Aishtar.

Ela mantinha a defesa baixa, aparando as investidas enquanto permitia que Salinganhasse mais espaço. Rizen sempre ralhava porque ele expunha a linha baixa e testava golpes maior que o alcance, mas ele já estava perdendo esse costume. Embora sua intenção fosse que ele abrisse o ataque, ele recuou atraindo um ataque frontal. Salin bloqueou e a estaca em seguida cortou o ar muito perto de seu pescoço. Ela sorriu e aproveitando erro, atacou em direção ao peito do garoto, que por pouco não aparou. Suas estacas cruzaram-se novamente. Recuariam para recomeçar a sala quando Hadas apareceu.  
"Infernos, parem agora".  
As estacas caíram quando os dois congelaram com o grito do capitão.  
Ele deu mais um passo.  
"Em uma hora entraremos em zona da marinha elena. Retornem as suas tarefas e se recolham e não quero ouvir a respiração de nenhum de vocês."

Aishtar desceu da cabine evitando trocar qualquer olhar com Salin que se segurou para se manter sério. Uma longa história sobre a vez em que o contramestre enfrentou Amédovar começaria.  
"É a da cicatriz", ela apostou.  
"Não, é a do punhal de cianeto" Salin tomou o esfregão e atravessando a grade da sala de motores.  
O ranger da máquina não abafava o falatório de Castor, queos fez perder a aposta introduzindo uma versão em que ele arrancava o olho do antigo chefe geral de guarda servano.  
"Da última vez que chequei ele tinha os dois olhos".  
"Vidro, menino. Vidro", Hadas retrucou Aishtar ao flagrar o cochicho.  
"O senhor para quem minha mãe fazia ganho tinha um. Dizia que não prestava pra nada", Batata se aproximou e jogou água não chão concordando. Franzino e de baixa estatura, era o mais novo entre eles e não pensava antes de dar algum crédito as histórias do contramestre.  
"Hoje em dia a gente pode tirar até os bofes se dá um jeito. Se você visse o olho atravessado em minha espada não duvidaria. Por que é isso que se deve fazer com os inimigos" pisou no maço de fumo, apagando-o e seguiu citando os exemplos de sua impiedade em campo de batalha.  
Aishtar assentiu fingindo se impressionar.  
"Mentiroso", Salin tossiu desengordurando as grades e ela negou com a cabeça.  
Ele não era um mentiroso. Jamais.  
Suspeitava que metade das histórias eram coisas que ele havia presenciado e a outra metade eram coisas que ele havia ouvido falar. Nunca mentiras. Ele se apropriava delas de modo tão convincente, que um ouvinte a primeira vista não podia evitar sair convencido. Nos primeiros dias ela não fazia outra coisa que não fosse dar atenção a suas histórias, até notar que as versões começaram a se misturar. Elas mudavam na mesma proporção de história que o contramestre conhecia, seus desfechos e factóides oscilavam de acordo com a impressão que deixava em quem ouvia.  
"Não, sãoverdades misturadas".  
Salin ofereceu seu riso de dentes separados, "E dilapidadas".  
Após polir o chão encardido vezes o suficiente para o próprio Ministroachar viável fazer sala sobre ele, eles se recolheram no convés inferior no mais imperturbável silêncio. Até Arroz e Batata não precisaram de segunda ordem quando censurados por suas troças.  
Voltar a costa potencializava a ameaça que representava estar ali. O pescoço de toda a tripulação poderia deslizar sobre as lâminas do judiciário servano de descobrissem que a embarcação levava crianças para o Norte.  
Quando Hadas mandou descer a comida, eles avançaram sobre o pirão como abóbora como se fosse um banquete.  
"Ah uma carne bem seca agora", Piolhos divagou raspando os restos de farinha do prato.  
"E eu daria tudo pra por um polvilho tostadinho com tomate" Arroz complementou, "Vai ser a primeira coisa que vou comprar quando receber."  
"E eu uma panela de sarapatel. Não vou dividir com ninguém".  
Salin também se animou em declarar o que desejava comer com o primeiro salário, tecendo uma lista que ia de mariscada a pão de forno.  
Aishtar se deitou sobre o amontoado de cobertas de lá que havia levado e fitou os padrões irregulares do teto mofado.  
Ficar parada era tão mais cansativo que passar o dia limpando. Suas pálpebras já estavam quase se fechando quando Salin se dirigiu a ela.  
"E você?"  
"Bolo de chocolate"  
"An? Que sem graça".  
"Uma fatia bem grande e suculenta como aquelas da rua das Pedras".  
Namorara por toda a vida os bolos daquelas vitrines. Os pedaços eramgrandes o suficiente pra uma pessoa normal enjoar, mas pequenos demais para dividir, e o preço era quase o da feira da semana. No entanto, havia algo de tentador na visão daquela calda escura transbordando de todos os lados que a fazia juntar moedas todo o mês para provar. Acabava por recuar culpada, contabilizando que daria para fazer dois bolos de milho inteirinhosou comprar três sacos de arroz eainda sobrava pra farinha ou meias para Elsire.  
"Não vale, é como responder que quer ser rico ou ter um rincão de ouro".  
"Mas eu quero ser rica".  
"Todo mundo quer".  
"Pois é a minha resposta", ela se virou fechando os olhos.  
Logo teria o bastante para não ter que se preocupar com preço da farinha ou das meias de Elsire. Inclusive poderiam saborear juntos todas as tortas que quisessem.  
O pensamento a aproximou de uma zona que se recusava a ir . Quanto mais se aproximava daquela área em seu pensamento que tinha o cheiro de sua mãe e os olhos curiosos do irmão mais difícil ficava não querer voltar pra casa.  
"Salin", ela chamou já sonolenta.  
"Quê?"  
"Seria bom comer pamonha também, não?"  
Ele se deitou a seu lado.  
"Sua lista já foi fechada".  
"Como da sua", ela fechou os olhos uma última vez e ouviu um murmúrio de aquiescência. .

XXX  
Quem quer, quem quer?  
Aishtar se sobressaltou com o estridente assovio do que deveria ser alguma ave noturna. Deveriam estar muito perto da costa.  
Ela limpou a testa umedecida de suor e tentou afrouxar a faixa que comprimia o peito.  
Ao treze anos, apenas um dos seios havia começado a despontar, e as vezes ela usualmente se perguntava se nunca cresceriam e ela ficaria conhecida como Aishtar, a de um peito só. Apesar da irrelevância do tamanho, ela se preocupava em escondê-los como se eles tornassem evidente o seu segredo. O medo de ser descoberta a acompanhava a todo o momento.  
Quem quer, quem quer?  
Ela se levantou assustada ao perceber ouvira aquilo apenas em sonho.  
O somacompanhado pelo constante entoar de aves noturnas não vinha de uma fonte certa e ela atravessou o convés com cuidando para não acordar nenhum dos colegas e subiu as escadas. O corredor estava vazio e silencioso. Uma leve corrente de vento vinha da proa e ela se encorajou em subir, permitindo-se refrescar.  
O ronco dos homens de armas podia ser ouvido vindo do tombadilho onde haviam adormecido após mais uma noite de jogatina. O cheiro de álcool juntava ao de suor incrustado e Aishtar se perguntou se já tinha aquele odor também. Tantos dias convivendo com eles sem um banho, talvez nem ela mesmo percebesse quão mal estava cheirando.  
A sombra de uma ave passou rumo à cabine e ela viu uma silueta no boreste.  
"É nosso quatro de ouros", ouviu a voz de Hadas e se virou a tempo de vê-lo empurrando uma folha para o Imediato.  
Ela se atrás do passadiço rezando a todos os deuses para não ser pega. O Imediato não era do tipo que falava duas vezes. Piolhos já havia conhecido o peso de seu punho por muito menos que vagar à noite pelo navio.   
"Nunca mais precisaremos fazer uma pilhagem", Ramiro assentiu lendo a carta.  
"Será uma vida apenas para os porcos" o capitão pisoteou uma bituca de cigarro apoiando-se nas grades.  
Foi a deixa para Aishtar se adiantar em correr, não sem antes atrair a atenção de Ramiro, "Inferno, eu não tenho paz?"  
Ele bradou colocando a cabeça no caminho da ponte, porém o ato foi tardio. Aishtar conseguiu adentrar o convés novamente escondendo-se em sua penumbra evitando qualquer barulho.  
"Deixe estar, vai ver são esses animais. Eles estão atacados hoje," a voz de Hadas a alcançou enquanto descia para o a parte inferior sentindo o coração em disparada e Ramiro murmurou algo que ela não compreendeu em resposta.  
Levou alguns minutos para se convencer que o Imediato não viria atrás, e foi quando ela finalmente se deitou para dormir novamente.  
Ao raiar do dia despertou com os passos de Castor, que despejou um uma trouxa escura no chão.  
"É uma ninhada pura", ela se levantou vendo pequenos filhotes de pastor que muito provavelmente nem haviam desmamado saindo na manta, "Vale mais que qualquer um de vocês".  
Ela se aproximou do pequeno círculo de olhos curiosos que se formava. Eram cinco cães. Cada um dos meninos avançou sobre os bichos brincando e dandonomes. Antes que o burburinho se estendesse, a voz do capitão os cortou pegando um dos filhotes pela raça.  
"Não quero sujeira lá em cima. Se eu ver uma única merda desses bichos vai ser o lanche da tarde de vocês,"ele advertiu dando um tapa na cabeça de Piolhos e soltando o animal.  
Arroz nem deixou que ele chegasse ao chão. Não faltou colo pra nenhum dos animais e após ampla deliberação, que quase teve direito a trocas de soco e exigiu a formação de uma plenária para decidir os nomes.  
"Apresentem as sugestões", ela se sentou na escada acima do grupo.  
"Porque você preside?" Pimenta, que com seus quatorze anos era o mais velho e mais alto do grupo.  
"Porque tive a idéia".  
"Então você não pode mais dar nomes. Tem que ser neutra", Salin exigiue Aishtar o fitou reflexivamente. Já tinha o nome dos cinco em mente, mas assentiu pegandoo filhote marrom e o elevando, dando início a votação.  
Ao fim da manhã, todos os animais já estavam devidamente batizados pelas águas da senhora das águas.  
Aishtar nem quis entrar na discussão sobre quem realizaria a cerimônia , optando por apadrinhar um dos filhotes. Escolheu o afobado de pelo avermelhado como uma raposa, nomeado Raio, que havia caído da escada em sua primeira tentativa de subir. O susto terminou em risos gerais, e ela o recolheu em seu colo percebendo que ele apreciava ter um lugar ali.  
"Agora eu vou ser o padrinho de fogueira", Batata tirou a guirlanda de papel da cabeça,simulacro da que os sábios usavam, renunciando ao papel de conquistado de sacerdote.  
"Nada de fogo, pirralhos", Hadas gritou do passadiço e nenhum deles questionou, limitando-se a acenar.  
"Eu falo depois, quando estivermos em terra", o garoto se furtou exprimindo um ahan cheio de suspeitas do contramestre.  
Aishtar pegou o filhote que ainda tinha a testa molhada de água salgada e afagou a pelagem macia.  
"E também temos que ungir e consagrar", Salin propôs.  
"Assim esses bichos vão ser mais crentes que toda embarcação".  
"Eles já são, Piolhos não é batizado," Aishtar riu e Hadas arregalou os olhos indo atrás do menino que correu.  
"O quê? Um errante está embarcado?" ele levantou Piolhos, colocando-o debaixo do braço, "Que os deuses do mar nos livre e guarde", ele fez um contorno circular na própria testa ese precipitou para seus compartimento particular, onde provavelmente o envolveria com uma corrente de alho e marcaria sua testa com óleo e sal grosso.  
Hadas, como todos os homens do mar que conhecia, tinha suas crendices e as levava até as últimas conseqüências. Assim como seu pai, tinha suas orações para as ondas, punhado de sal, búzios, contas e alho. Também pedia permissão para pegar qualquer coisa do mar, chacoalhando o balde três vezes. Ignorando seus risinho e pilhérias, insistia que às águas se devia respeito.  
"Não duvido a gente parar em Luz agora."  
Aishtar negou, "Não, mas em Niste, talvez..."  
"Pare de falar como se soubesse mais que a gente", Salin protestou.  
"Mas eu sei", ela sorriu do modo que sabia que ele odiava e tomou seu braço,sinalizando que a seguisse para provar seu ponto.  
Os dois pararam dentro da cabine de comando e Salin olhou em volta desconfiado, "Isso não vai dar certo".  
Ela se sentou no chão arrastando uma pequena cômoda e tateou o chão, levantando um tampo que harmonizava com o assoalho.  
"Como..."  
"Segredo", ela deu de ombros e apontou para o isqueiro na escrivaninha.  
A curiosidade erasua força motora e em uma das vezes que teve que limpar a cabine notou a pequena linha que distinguia o tampo do resto da madeira polida.  
Quando Salin voltou para ela, ela estava com uma folha amarelada enrolada em mãos. Ele a pegou, abrindo-a, deparando apenas com sua textura amarelada e rachada em branco.  
Acionou a chama do isqueiro e passou por baixo da folha.  
Aos poucos, contornos foram surgindo revelando a península. Linhas vermelhas e azuis estavam traçadas em seu entorno em diferentes sentidos.  
"Isso, é tão antigo não é? Ele é selado por runas... Ou era".  
Ela assentiu tomando o papel. "Estamos evitando a rota azul," ela inferiu, lembrando-se da passagem pelo Vale relatada por Salin.  
"Atravessaremos os dois mares," ele constatou incrédulo. Não bastava a rota leste ter as ondas mais violentas, havia também mais piratas e consequentemente mais vigilância.  
Um vulto passou pela janela e Aishtar rapidamente empurrou a folha para o quadrado vago sobre o assoalho arrastando seu tampo.  
Ela e Salin encolheram-se contra a lataria prendendo a respiração.  
Para sua consternação, rezar não foi o suficiente para que Ramiro não entrasse na cabine.  
"Que diabos...?"  
"Senhor, nós estávamos..."  
"Bisbilhotando! É isso que vocês estavam".  
"Não, o Hadas pediu pra que limpássemos", Salin interviu se aproximando com cautela.  
"Não me tome por tolo", ele soltou o braço em sua direção e o menino saltou, esquivando-se.  
A mão dele cravou na porta e ele olhou para Aishtar, "Você... Era você na outra noite".  
"Nós estávamos limpando, eu juro. Não estávamos fazendo nada demais", ela se encolheu mediante o olhar inquisidor, mas as mãos grossas do Imediato a alcançaram puxando-a pelo pulso.  
"Eu estou falando a verdade, eu juro", suplicou.  
"Crianças mentirosas e enxeridas são a coisa que mais detesto" ele apertou seu pulso mais firme, fazendo com que o encarasse.  
"Me solta", ela o empurrou, conquistando distância ao se apoiar na parede da cabine.  
"Não grite como um maricas", ele a libertou e ela encostou na lataria perplexa ao notar que sua voz havia soado aguda demais. Rapidamente os olhos do Imediato pesaram sobre si mais uma vez, sondando-a sagazes.  
Ela desviou o olhar com o peito a tamborilar.  
"Não, não. Não.' Ele fez uma semi-volta e colocou uma das mãos na cabeça, "Você deve estar brincando com a minha cara."  
Ele deu dois passos em sua direção e ela se encolheu.  
"Senhor, o Astha é só um medroso. Eu o desafiei a vir aqui por uma aposta".  
O Imediato ignorou Salin, puxando o rosto de Aishtar com suas mãos ásperas. Ela tentou acomodar o medo dentro de si, mas sabia que ele transbordava por seus olhos  
"Uma piada. Eu sou uma piada pra vocês, é isso?"  
Aishtar engoliu em seco, e a próxima coisa que soube é que a porta da cabine se abriu e suas mãos e joelhos colidiam dolorosamente no chão do bordo.  
O barulho de sua aterrissagem atraiu a atenção da tripulação, que logo os rodeou.  
"Essa pirralha estava zombando de nós" ele apontou e ela recuou se arrastando, como fosse o suficiente para se proteger de sua fúria.  
Ramiro foi em sua direção e cravou os dedos sobre seu cabelo, amarrotando o lenço barroso que escondiam duas tranças.  
"Vejam, ela debochou de nós".  
Salin gritou seu nome,lançando-se em sua direção,mas foi interceptado por Hadas,que o estatelou com um golpe, prendendo-o no chão.  
"Como ninguém viu?Temos que queimá-la na prancha, reduzir esse estrume a merda que é para que nunca mais uma ralé pense que pode fazer graça conosco".  
Ele a puxou pelos cabelos fazendo com que a encarasse "Ainda tá sendo divertido? Treze libras" Ele declarou subitamente e a soltou.  
"Foi o que perdemos nessa brincadeira. Treze libras".  
"Aishtar é melhor que qualquer um aqui. Ela é apta com forja, não é Aishtar? "Salin argumentou resistindo ao aperto de Hadas,que pressionava seus braços contra as costas.  
"Eu lá quero saber se ela sabe empunhar uma espada ounão ? Eu não sou pago pra isso, o que sei é que essa infeliz comeu e bebeu por quem me daria, Inferno!" ele chutou as correntes do mastro,e o rangido fez estremecer.  
"Eu vejo o que fazer com você depois, mas com você?" ele se virou para Aishtar "Vai aprender a se equilibrar na prancha agora".  
Ele desembainhou a espada e ela recuou. A vista já embaçava com lágrimas quando a voz do capitão irrompeu.   
"Está de bom," Ele anunciou descendo as escadas do passadiço.  
"Capitão,ela fez pouco de todaa tripulação", Ramiro acusou e o capitão aencarou sereno. Plácido. Ela recuou diante daquele olhar. Havia algo que a perturbava.  
"Deixe estar" Castor deu um tapa amigável no ombro de Ramiro, fitando-a impassível "Consigo recuperar o investimento com sobra".  
"Capitão."  
Ele deus as costas colocando o cachimbo na boca.  
"Leve-a para o porão. É uma ordem".  
Sem direito a mais protestos, os braços de Ramiro a puxaram rudemente. Ela buscou se soltar, mas o aperto em seus braços era firme e ele a arrastou sem nenhum sinal que sua resistência seria um empecilho.  
Antes que a porta de metal do cubículo escuro de fechasse, ele lhe contemplou com um sorriso sádico.  
Ela se precipitou em direção a fresta da porta, até a segurou, mas falto força para que qualquer resistência tivesse algum resultado.   
"Deixe-me sair daqui!" ela gritou esmurrando a porta.   
Apenas o som de seu punho ecoou e ela bateu novamente desesperada, sentindo ardência nas mãos.   
"Deveria agradecer por ele tê-la trancado aqui",ouviu de uma voz baixa, que parecia vir do canto da sala "ou passaria o dia com o peito batendo contra o assoalho do convés tendo o traseiro assado por toda tripulação".   
Aishtar se sobressaltou, e tentou ajustar a visão à penumbra. Foi quando ela viu um homem acorrentado a uma barra de metal presa ao chão. Seus cabelos trançados chegavam à cintura e sua barba era assentada sobre o rosto ossudo.   
"Você é um prisioneiro"?   
"São para fins estéticos" ele chacoalhou as corrente .   
Aishtar se sentou ao lado dele. A primeira pergunta era sempre a mais estúpida.  
"Você foi apanhado de outro navio", ela sondou, mas o homem se limitou a fechar os olhos marcados por profundos círculos escuros.   
"Quem quer, quem quer?", ele perguntou baixo chacoalhando uma lata com duas moedas.  
Aishtar se sobressaltou, "Era você".  
O homem sorriu cansando, oferecendo a visão de seus dentes amarelados e baixos, que o faziaparecer aquelas pessoas que mascavam resina há muito tempo que dormiam em Brumas de Baixo.  
"Eu sabia que era você que viria. De todos que entraram nesse navio, eu sabia que era você".  
Aishtar se afastou cautelosamente o olhando com estranhamento, que foi flagrado por ele quando finalmente abriu os olhos.  
"Pegue sua sorte", ele tirou as moedas da lata estendendo-as em suas mãos.  
Ela observou os círios de prata com suas chamas em relevo. Não era bom sinal ser abordada por um matinta. Eles só traziam más notícias. E mentiras. Muitas mentiras.  
"Por que eu faria?"  
"Porque você quer".  
"Você também quer sair daqui", ela desafiou, optando por reconhecer o entorno. Certamente não havia saídas, mas qualquer fresta na lataria já seria um começo.  
Sua visão adaptara-se rapidamente a escuridão, e ela podia ver hastilhas enferrujadas, algumas caixas e ratos, muitos ratosque correram com sua inspeção.  
"Você entrou pela única saída que tem."  
Ela deu de ombros, ainda resoluta em sua inspeção. Empurrou duas caixas, poderia achar uma fissura no teto;  
"Vamos, aceite", ele estendeu as moedas.  
"Se você pode mudar minha sorte, por que não sai daqui também?" ela tentou levantar um terceiro caixote para empilhar, mas era pesado.  
"Não funciona assim".  
"Ta vendo, é um mentiroso" ela reclamou ficando vermelha com o esforço. "A mamãe diz que todos vocês são charlatões."  
"Se ouvisse a'mamãe" não estaria aqui, não é?"  
Ela soltou o caixote, optando por subir em um menor pra aproveitar a altura disponível e viu a porta se abrir abruptamente.  
"Vejo que já estão se tornando amigos", Castor entrou sacudindo o canteiro.  
"Não chegamos a um acordo sobre isso", o prisioneiro retorquiu.  
"Desça daí e desfaça essas tranças", o capitão se dirigiu a ela, "a quero sem danos".  
"Castor, a menina ainda nem tem regras".  
Ele deu uma volta dirigindo-se a um armário empoeira e puxou uma garrafa de aguardente,"Tanto faz, conheço uns tipos que preferem mãozinhas pequenas".   
Os lábios de Aishtar entreabriram-se alarmados e engoliu em seco tentando se recuperar de seu desespero.  
"Senhor eu... Eu posso ser útil".  
"Não é de minha natureza esse trabalho, criança. Mas é o que acontece quando ratos se lançam na ratoeira".  
Aishtar se viu incapaz de articular qualquer resposta.   
"Arranje uma família".  
O capitão se sentou em um caixote ao lado do prisioneiro, e a fitou de soslaio, "Não, ela teria o mesmo fim quando perceberem que vale mais. Mas não estou aqui para palpites", ele se inclinou para frente" O que me conta, Ras?".   
O olhar do homem foi do chão para Aishtar e depois se desfocaram.  
"Não houve recuo, eles continuam pelo extremo Sul. Há três bandeiras."  
Castor insistiu em mais detalhes, mas tudo o que Ras começou a falar soou vago, e sua atenção logo se deslocou para a infelicidade de sua própria situação. Tinha que escapar a qualquer custo.  
O porão era frio. As madrugadas eram gélidas, mal conseguia dormir. Apenas durante as tardes o clima ficava quente o suficiente para tirar curtos cochilos. As últimas noites haviam sido de tormenta, e ela chegou a desejar um pouco das contas ou alho de Hadas para que os deuses do mar ouvissem suas preces de cessar o tumulto das ondas.   
Um rangido constante que vinha do compartimento superior a despertou naquela noite, e seus olhos custaram a abrir rejeitando a privação de descanso.  
A sua frente, Ras murmurava palavras incompreensíveis, tremendo em um sono inquieto. Gotas de suor que se acumulavam em sua testa eAishtar se aproximou hesitante, constatando que a pele ardia.  
Ela afastou os cabelos escuros que caiam sobre os ombros e afrouxou a gola da camisa que ia até o pescoço, procurando a moringa com água fria para fazer uma compressa.  
Possuía conhecimentos limitados de saúde, mas lembrava-se que o calor tendia a agravar a febre.  
Seus cuidados com água fria e um pedaço das vestes em nada se comparava ao que Mercure tinha quando ela ou Elsire adoeciam, no entanto esperava que fosse de alguma ajuda.  
“Da próxima vez que voltar a esse mar será para tingi-lo de vermelho” ele deteve seu pulso quando ia aplicar a compressa “Seus passos levam sangue de um oceano a outro mesmo que suas mãos estejam limpas”.  
Aishtar recolheu as mãos para si.  
“Você alucina em seus sonhos, também, hein” .  
A despeito de sua primeira impressão, Ras era jovem, não devia ter mais que o dobro de sua idade e muito magro. Provavelmente era muito resistente também, para estar a sabe-se os deus quanto tempo ali sem sucumbir.  
Aplicou a compressa ignorando alguns espasmos de recusa.  
Ela também nãose encontrava em condições muito melhores, a garganta incomodava e as vias nasais estavam obstruídas.  
Ao terminar, não observou nenhuma melhora dada as condições precárias.Temeu que mais tempo exposto ao frio pudesse piorar tudo e começou a vasculhar o porão atrás de qualquer coisa que pudesse servir para aquecê-lo.  
Enquanto afastava um dos caixotesouviu umavoz infantil.  
“Ela está ali”   
Aishtar olhou em volta incerta até um assovio atraí-la.  
“Aqui”.  
Ela olhou para o teto, observando uma minúscula fresta.  
“Piolhos, o que faz aqui?”  
“Então é verdade”.  
Sua visão foi ocultada pelos olhos amendoados de Batata.  
“Armamos um plano de defesa”.  
“Ela não parecia uma menina”, Piolhos insistiu ao fundo.  
“Sempre achei” Arroz apareceu na frente avaliando orgulhoso e por um momento ela se envergonhou por ter mentido para eles.  
“O que vocês...”  
“Nós conseguimos um minutinho com as chaves” Salin estendeu uma barra pequena de sabão e ela olhou sem entender ainda.  
“Graças a mim” .  
“E, Piolhos mandou bem distraindo Hadas, mas a parte mais difícil vem agora”, Batata bateu na cabeça do garoto menor como se tivessem discutido aquilo com eles outras vezes.  
“Podem explicar o que está acontecendo?”.  
“Resumindo, nós conseguimos isso” Salin estendeu na fresta o molde da chave no sabão, “e estamos esperando aportar em Frades para fazer um cópia”.  
“Eu não acredito, vocês...”  
“Agradeça depois” Batata interrompeu.  
“Só aceitamos agradecimentos em dinheiro” Salin completou.  
Ela os contemplou sentindo o desespero a tomava naqueles dias ser contido por um sentimento ainda mais forte, abrasador. Era inacreditável estarem todos ali.  
Nenhum delescortou voltas para lhe contar detalhadamente, d com direito a todas as onomatopéias cabíveis, como Piolhos fingiu convulsão para Hadas pediu para que pegassem na cabine os óleo sagrados pra expurgar o mal.  
Foi uma cena que gostaria de ter visto. Ela se recostou no caixote ouvindo alguns outros pequenos incidentes que preencheram os dias deles ali lutando contra o sono que vagarosamente a arrastava. Era bom estar com outras pessoas. Uma hora ele venceu os quatro, e só Salin permaneceu, inteirando-a de como pretendia conseguir o dinheiro para fazer as chaves.  
“É como roubar”.  
“Diria participação nos lucros” ele se defendeu contando que o capitão ganharia uma nota com eles.  
“Ele... Castigou você”.  
“Por favor, não fala besteira. Não quer dormir e tá aí fazendo uma pergunta atrás de outra.”  
Ela se levantou, encarando seus olhos topázio através da fresta.  
Havia uma linha inelegível em sua expressão. Ele escondia algo, mas optou por aceitar seu silêncio naquele momento.  
“Só quero ter com que me distrair” ela se deitou novamente sentindo o corpo ficar preguiçoso. Caramba, estava mesmo com sono.  
“Dorme, eu só vou depois”.  
Ela aquiesceu ainda relutante. Era bom ter com quem conversar de novo, mas o cansaço a tragou e ela adormeceu antes de inventar algum outro tópico.  
Ao acordar, Salin já havia saído. Seria muito suspeito se o contramestre o pegasse sondando outro compartimento.  
Ras não tinha melhorado aquela manhã. A febre havia cedido, mas ele ainda estava fatigado. As vezes tinha excesso de tosse e pressionava a cabeça como se doesse muito.  
Quando perguntou se podia ajudar, ele questionou cinicamente se ela tinha cigarros.Ela revirou os olhos uma vez que mal conseguia respirar sem nem mesmo ter alguém fumando em volta.  
O silêncio que caiu, ao contrário dos outros dias, não a incomodou. Sua mente vagava ocupada demais com a expectativa da execução do plano. Ansiava para que os dias passassem logo, ao mesmo tempo em que temia que eles fossem pegos. Não acreditava que Ramiro aliviaria nas punições.  
E assim os dias passaram.  
Os garotos a visitavam quase todas as noites. Contavam histórias e notícias, até chegaram a levar os filhotes em certa ocasião. Eles pareciam mais gordos e espertos.  
As vezes precisavam redobrar os cuidados para o demais não os verem, entretanto, ainda nos piores cenários,Salina inda dava um jeito de aparecer uma hora ou outra.  
“Não vai dar certo" Ras falou certa manhã após Salin ter ido lhe contar que estavam próximos da costa.  
Ela prendeu a respiração. Não estava surpresa ele estar ciente das visitas que recebia, mas todos tiveram cuidado para que ele não ouvisse nada comprometedor.  
“O que...?”  
“Um passarinho me contou que irão fechar o negócio aqui. O eixo está cercado pela aduana”.  
“Não pode estar falando sério”.  
“Você será a primeira a ser levada, a menos que...” ele estendeu a mão para que ela a tocasse.  
Ela cruzou os braços.  
“Se tem como me tirar daqui, porque nunca saiu?”.  
Ras bateu na própria testa irritado com a teimosia, “Não funciona assim, garota burra. Dê o seu passe e tiro nós dois daqui”.  
“E aí você leva vantagem”.  
“Claro que sim, é um contrato.”  
“Não. Se eu tiro nós dois daqui e fico devendo ainda, você esta sendo mercenário”.   
Ela se recostou na porta e acrescentou, “Não que eu tenha esperado muito”.  
Ras sorriu para ela.  
“Você não tem tempo” ele estendeu a mão novamente.  
Ela se aproximou receosa.  
Aquilo era ruim. Selar contratos com estranhos - e com seu passe- não tinha como dar certo.  
Ele suspirou, percebendo sua hesitação “Um cigarro”.  
Aishtar o fitou incerta.  
“E minha prenda”.  
“Por que eu acreditaria?”  
“Eu não minto. Eu sou um mensageiro de más noticias, dessa acusação eu não escuso. E sabe o que as pessoas fazem diante de verdades duras? Elas fogem.  
Elas me procuram tão sedentas por suas próprias verdades, que no fim, o tenho a dizer não importa. O que mente para elas é seu próprio desespero. Não tenha medo de ser enganada por mim, a menos que tenha medo do que quer esconder de si”.  
Aishtar se aproximou cautelosa.Histórias sobre uma casa de doces em uma floresta não terminavam bem. Na verdade,tudo começava a dar errado a partir do momento que se entrava na floresta.   
“Agora, ou.”  
Ela olhou assustada para porta ao ouvir o som de passos, que logo deu lugar ao do trincar da fechadura abrindo.  
Ras praguejou e ela percebeu que qualquer decisão seria um reflexo tardio.  
“Você parece uma merda”Ramiro falou assim que olhou para ela jogando suas tranças semi-desfeitas para trás do ombro “venha comigo”.  
Ela se retraiu.  
“Vamos,” ele a puxou, e sobre seu aperto, qualquer reação que poderia ter foi reduzido a balbuciar um pedido de ajuda que nunca sairia.  
Ras nem mesmo acenou para ela em despedida.  
Ela atravessou o passadiço procurando em vão qualquer sinal dos meninos. A luz da manhã castigava seus olhos e ela seguiu Ramiro sentindo o olhar de alguns tripulantes que trabalhavam na carpintaria sobre si.  
As ruas estavam molhadas, como se tivesse chovido a noite toda, e o cheiro de lixo e esgoto exalava da calçada enquanto secava.  
Ela não notou que as mãos tremiam até Ramiro mudar a mão de seu braço para o pulso.  
Ele tentava manter uma atitude insuspeita, até jogara uma manta em seu ombro antes de saírem para a rua, mas ela não se deixava enganar   
Se fosse Hadas, ou mesmo o capitão, ela poderia tentar conversar. Mas Ramiro?   
Ele era agressivo, especialmente quando contrariado. Nem mesmo os adultos gostavam de vê-lo zangado. Não se dava ao trabalho de perguntar antes de desembainhara espada. E ela estava bem atenta a arma em seu coldre.Sem contar que ele queria o seu pescoço por enganá-lo.  
Ele não seria condescendente se ela falhasse. Teria apenas uma chance, que pra seus desesperou, não se apresentava.  
Tentou localizá-los. Se estavam negociandoa viagem com a tropa, não deviam estar longe do porto. Havia feirantes comerciando frutas e peixes, alguns ainda montavam barraca. Era muito cedo.  
Ramiro cumprimentou um dos vendedores de uma quitanda e ela desviou o braço de uma ave que voou baixo em direção ao telhado de um sobrado. Um corvo.  
Seus olhos se alargaram com a percepção e ela voltou a atenção para o teto. Sal e Batata acenaram para ela indicando a direita.  
Se o céu tinha concedido um sinal, ela iria apostar tudo. Empurrou a mesa da quitanda com a força do corpo, soltando-se do Imediato em um só movimento. Ele reagiu tentando agarrar seu ombro, mas era tarde.  
“Sua cadela”.  
Ela correu virando no primeiro beco. O corvo sobrevoou a sua frente e logo sumiu cortando a rua paralela. Ela tentou usar a proteção solar das barracas para se camuflar entre os transeuntes da calçada e correu novamente ao ver Ramiro recolocandoo chapéu enquanto tentava localizá-la.  
A ave ainda seguia certa em direção a via única da zona portuária. Ela acelerou sabendo que estava exposta. Não demoraria a ser vista.  
“Aqui” Batata estendeu a mão e ela olhou para o prédio duvidando que conseguiria.  
“Vamos, a balsadeve partir em poucotempo”.  
Ela olhou para o alto. Havia três janelas. Não escalava desde que Mercure a flagrara na rua das Pedras uma vez e a escoltou ora casa sob beliscões, dizendo que não a criara solta, tão pouco admitiria que se comportasse como um marginal.Mais por vergonha que por medo, ela abriu mão de qualquer aventura em propriedades alheias.  
Ela não ia conseguir.  
“Adiantem, eu alcanço vocês”.  
Batata tentou contra-argumentar, mas Salin já o puxava para saltarem para o porto, limitando-se apenas a dar um aceno determinado.  
Ela correu para dar a volta na construção azul em estilo antigo. Sentia-se exposta. Havia poucas pessoas em volta, ela correu atravessando o calçamento de paralelepípedos, mas antes de chegar a plataforma, um braço forte a cercou.  
Estava tão perto.  
Podia ver Salin e um grupo ordenado em fila no tablado de madeira, alguns garotos já estavam na balsa. Hadas se encontrava em frente a um homem de calças caqui e cabelos cinzentos bem curtos, com entradas na testa bem ralas e marcadas. Não estavam nem à distância de uma calçada a outra. No entanto, a faca de Ramiro estava ainda mais perto.  
“Sua putinha, mais uma gracinha e fatio você”.  
Ela parou. O sangue corria frio pela face.  
“Ali a minha amiga, ela vem junto com a gente”, Salin acenou para eles forçando um tom descontraído.  
O homem de calcas caqui e blusa branca com mangasdobradas assentiu.  
“Isso é bom, venha aqui”.  
Ramiro maneou a cabeça e se aproximou da comitiva mantendo-a colada a seu passo. A lâmina pressionada a sua pele como um lembrete.  
“Fantasias de crianças. Minha sobrinha tem muita imaginação.”  
O oficial que tinha preso a camisa dois selos de ouro e um bordado que grafava Tenente Mezaro ondou a caderneta que tinha em mãos e fez uma anotação, “Sobrinha?”  
“Por assim dizer, ela vem de uma parte distante da família, mais misturada.”  
“Entendo” ele se virou para ela “é uma fase de ter grandes ambições”.  
Aishtar mordiscou o lábio inferior. Não podia hesitar nem mais um pouco.  
“Eu quero ir”.  
A cimitarra cravou em seu braço.  
“Eu quero lutar por Servania, eu posso valer por dez soldados, senhor”, ela ignorou a ardência imediata.”  
“Você terá tempo, quem sabe ano que vem,talvez seus pais concordem”Mezaro lhe ofereceu um sorriso e limpou o suor da pele vermelha desgastada pelo sol, fazendo uma anotação em sua caderneta.  
“Corta a cena”  
Uma oficial corpulenta, de pele clara e cabelos curto com cachos colados a nuca bradou se levantando da balsa. A farda tinha o nome Brandfor. Major Brandfor.  
“Olhe pra esses meninos, metade estão com o peito chiando. Não aguentariam uma semana em Avancea”.  
Raniro quase ousou contra-argumentar, mas qualquer iniciativa se perdeu para o ar.  
“Pedimos de recrutas e vocês nos trazem crianças doentes” ela continuou, as linhas da idade marcando o canto de seus olhos que se encolhiam com o sol,mas sua expressão não era nada menos que plácida.  
“Fizemos o possível pra garantir a saúde e segurança de todos, mas é uma viagem longa”, Hadas interviu.  
“Não, não fizeram. Mas fica aqui a lição: Pagamos por todas elas o mesmo valor, incluindo essa aqui” ela apontou para Aishtar. “Metade agora e o resto depois que cruzarmos Avancea, se alguma não sobreviver até lá, não pagaremos.”  
A frustração de Hadas foi visível, mas o aperto da lamina de Raniro não cedeu.  
“Minha sobrinha não está a disposição”.  
A expressão de Branford se abriu em um lampejo de ironia, mas logo desapareceu,“Não vou me dar ao trabalho de pensar no que pretende fazer com a menina elina. Apenas façamos isso do modo fácil”, ela se virou para Mezaro “Entre com eles em fila.”  
Mezaro limpou a garganta, com ar de satisfação e a comandante voltou para a barca.  
Ele então sinalizou para que os garotos o seguissem.  
Só quando ele apontou para Aishtar que Raniro cedeu e ela partiu limpando o filete de sangue em seu braço.  
“Foi por quase” Salin falou quando ela se sentou a seu lado.  
Aishtar bateu no peito esperando se recuperar. Só agora sentia queo sangue voltava a percorrer seu corpo.  
“O que deu ao Ras?”  
“Quem?”  
“O homem do porão, vocês pediram ajuda a ele, não foi?”.  
“Ele era um sujeito estranho”, Batata, que ela decidiu chamar por Gil depois de tudo, observou.  
“Nem me fale”.  
“O corvo que era esperto” foi a vez de Piolhos entrar na conversa que se seguiu a uma narração detalhada dos fatos ocorridos aquela manhã.  
Pelo que entendeu, eles correram para fazer a chave logo cedo, mas quando chegaram, souberam que Hadas já preparava para levá-los ao porto e não a encontraram no porão. Foi quando Ras ofereceu sua ajuda, em termos provavelmente questionáveis, mas deixaria para perguntar a Sal em outro momento.  
A travessia do lacustre durou quase duas hora se ela notou que haviam rostos desconhecidos ali. Eram pouco mais de quarenta garotos agora, seguidos por outra balsa que devia contar com um número próximo, provavelmente vindo de outra embarcação ilegal.  
O terreno da fronteira era acidentado. A terra vermelha cravada pro grandes montanhas se apresentou a sua frente de modo quase interrupto por quase três dias.  
Na última noite que passaram na estrada Arroz estendeu o colchonete em sua cabeceira e segredou com olhos arregalados “A major vai nos separar em grupos. Metade vai pra lavoura”.  
Aishtar se apoiou sobre os cotovelos, virando-se para ele não se poupou em praguejar “Sabia, pior que ela vai barrar quem achar que não vai aguentar o chegar a costa”.  
“Isso inclui você”, Salin se sentou no colchonete perpendicular ao seu.  
Ela grunhiu de frustração, deitando-se. Sua tosse só havia piorado mediante o ar seco da região, chegara ate a sentir febre na manhã anterior. Não tinha muitas chances de ser escalada para Mir.  
“Isso porque você ainda não pensou que vou ser mais experiente e alto que você da próxima vez que a gente se ver.”   
“Não se humilhe”, ela ralhou, já fechando os olhos para conter a súbita sensação de ardência. Seria mais fácil ignorar a crescente sensação de perda se adormecesse.  
Já estava longe de todos que conhecia, não podia começar a se lamentar agora.   
“Mande para mamãe uma carta, se puder” ela pediu após um tempo,sentia que Sal também não tinha adormecido ainda.  
Ele anuiu com uma monossílaba e ela adormeceu observando o céu embaçado por nuvens que tocavam topo das montanhas.  
Ao passarem finalmente pelos portões da base de Avancea, Branford anunciou que uma parte iria para as lavouras da irmandade. Não houve surpresa em saber que estava entre ela.  
Despediu-se de Salin, Gil e Arroz, que ela também decidiu que chamaria pelo nome de batismo, Tarseu,com apenas um aceno, uma vez que Branford não deixou espaço para se falarem quando os chamou pelo nome, agrupando-os em fila.  
A comitiva deles sumiu entre as montanhas no fim do dia e ela pode apenas observar de longe com um sentimento opressivo no peito.  
Até a Major os organizar no dia seguinte para partirem rumo a lavoura, dando-lhe uniformes e materiais de higiene aquela sensação de desesperadora e solitária que contraia sua garganta não abandonou.  
As terras da irmandade eram extensas, cobertas por plantações de milho, batata e mandioca. Haviam sido concedidas para a ordem ainda antes da Unificação, e além cultivo natural, possuía também amplas estufas com gêneros diversos que não se adaptavam ao clima árido.  
Chegaram no início da noite, etrês sacerdotisas que usavam tunicas coloridas a recepcionaram no salão principal da abadia. Uma senhora de ar simpático e grossas linhas na testa os sondou com um ar interrogativo.  
“As crianças ficarão ate para o ano”,Branford respondeu questão muda.  
“Pelo visto está cada vez mais difícil manter os padrões de recrutamento”.  
A orelha de Aishtar ficou vermelho quando sentiu o olhar da religiosa em si.  
“Pra ver o que passo. Mas temos que aproveitar enquanto as fronteiras ainda são viáveis”.  
“Que seja”, ela assentiu com uma linha de descontentamento visível no canto dos lábios e indicou para que eles seguissem para uma entrada à esquerda do altar.  
Foi quando ela a viu.  
Túnica branca, cabelos vermelhos no nível do ombro e olhos marrons.  
Era Elise.  
Ela tinha incenso e estacou.   
Não houve nenhum sinal de reconhecimento e ela baixou o olhar.  
Piolhos sinalizou para que se apressasse e ela assentiu, seguindo-o.  
O alojamento era amplo, com crianças e adolescentes de até dezessete anos, a maioria sem nenhuma pretensão militar. Eram quase sempre órfão sou desprovidos que fugiam de abusos, maus tratos e da fome, alguns acolhidos pela irmandade ainda crianças, mandados para lavoura ao alcançar idade suficiente.  
Levantava ao nascer do sol para arar terra e selecionar sementes e colher. A tarde tinha aulas comuns de escrita, ciências naturais e conhecimentos militares. Era uma competência comum no ensino de civis de todo o Norte. Os grupos de estudo eram separados por níveis, haviam poucos analfabetos entre os que que chegaram com Aishtar, mas mesmo entre os alfabetizados o domínio da escrita era fraco.  
O trabalho era exaustivo, as estufas eram quentes e abafadas, mas a comida era boa.Piolhos até chegou a recuar nos planos de servir ao exército.  
No entanto, pensar que teria que esperar ao menos um ano para ser recrutada a inquietava. Mais que isso, a preocupava. Perguntava-se como a gravidez de Mercure estava, se faltava comida a Elsiri, se estava frio.No fim do dia,eram questionamentos que ela se obrigava a abandonar. Não tinha uma moeda para ajudá-los em todo caso, e não teria nenhuma ate se tornar uma oficial.  
No dia da colheita,o sacerdote conduziu o rito de apresentação da terra. Elise dançou levando água para que ele lavasse as mãos, purificando-separa só então ofertar os primeiros grãos e frutos da terra aos deuses.  
Ele se dirigiu a cada uma das sete sacas, pegando um punhado de cada grão, pondo-os no altar e então clamou os deuses, louvando-os e pedindo para que aceitassem a oferta e abençoasse novamente a terra, apresentando sete sementes que deveriam germinar no novo ciclo que se iniciava.  
Foi um dia festivo, com muita expectativa para assistir a cerimônia.Uma vez que não havia muito movimento entre as plantações, os cultos acabavam sendo o evento de destaque no cronograma monótono entre estudo e plantio.  
Aquele em especial, servido de comida e musicas, foi o mais aguardado. Após se fartarem na comemoração e se recolherem no dormitório, Aisthar e Piolhos decidiram catar sobras na dispensa contando que ninguém daria por falta. Ela pediu para o garoto a cobrir vigiando os corredores enquanto seguia para a cozinha.  
“Não gostou de dançar para os deuseshoje?” ouviu a voz da gran-sacerdotisa Silia indagar e se aproximou com cuidado do parapeito da escada.  
Elise assentiu e ela se agarrou ao balaústre de madeira tentando obter uma visão mais favorável.  
“Então se desculpe, arrependa-se sinceramente. Você pode ser uma grande sacerdotisa. Podemos esquecer tudo”, Silia deu um sorriso confiante, chegando a levar a mão ao ombro dela.  
Elise recuou.  
“Eu não menti, eu não posso me arrepender, gran”.  
Silia assentiu, sem permitir que o sorriso desvanecesse, “Receio que sim. Terá mais tempo para pensar limpando os estábulos”.  
Ela se escondeu sentindo uma corrente elétrica no sangue quando os olho de Elise parou sobre ela e desviou disfarçadamente. Levantou-se então e voltou paraosdormitórios para decepção de Piolhos. Ela não quis entregar detalhes e logo se recolheu na ala feminina.  
Lutou para adormecer com um sentimento desconfortável que chegava até sua garganta. Quando acordou era ainda madrugada e os primeiros raios ameaçavam romper no horizonte   
Olhou para a vasta plantação amarelada e viu Elise entre a neblina de começo da manhã levando lavagem para os porcos. Ela colocou o casaco sobre o roupão da camisola julgando estar ainda mais frio lá fora e seguiu para a estrebaria.  
A encontrou brincando com Raio no feno, que ignorava suas tentativas de fazê-lo dar a pata em troca de ração.  
“Ele não tem concentração” Aishtar se agachou ao lado deles e pegou dois grãos de ração do balde que Elise tinha em mãos.  
“Branford acha que ele não escuta”.  
Aishtar colocou os grãos debaixo da mão e pediu a pata. Ele avançou fazendo festas.  
“Oh, não, é pior que isso: Ele não se importa”.  
Raio lambeu seu rosto e ela pediu para ele sentar- comando que ele obedeceu.  
“Bom garoto, a major não vai sacrificar você” Elise elogiou, acariciando a cabeça do filhote.  
Ele havia crescido. Estava mais gordo.  
“Ah, que nada. Ela fala isso por falar”.  
“Acha que não sei?” ela riu e imitou Branford exagerando em todas as ameaças.  
Elas riram e distribuíram ração para os cavalos. Também lavaram e escovaram o pelo de quase todos antes do desjejum.  
Somente meses depois, em uma noite chuvosa de outono,ela lhe contou porque havia sido mandada para a lavoura. Naquela noite Aisthar se arrastou até sua cama ai vê-la febril após um de seus corriqueiros pesadelos, e após ouvi-la, a abraçou até adormecer.   
...

A guerra chegou no fim de abril.  
Nos começo se ouvia rumores difusos. Estava na estufa colhendo beterrabas quando o primeiro boato de confronto chegou a seus ouvidos relatando um ataque em Avancea. Ao fim do dia já se ouviu falar de uma investida de Satiro por mar em Mirantes e um atentado ao chanceler e outras especulações que nunca vinha à tona na presença das madres.   
Nos dias que se seguiram, a patrulha nas lavouras foi reforçada, cobrindo todo o perímetro. Inspecionavam as folhas, os solos, as águas e no sábado um comboio partiu com os gêneros em conserva.  
Nessa ocasião, Isla chegou a irmandade. Com uns trinta e cinco anos e arrastando uma barriga proeminente de quem se aproximava do sétimo mês de gestação,ela montou uma pequena equipe para rastrear explosivos ativos nas lavouras. Eram lembranças que o Sul tinha deixado no curto período de independência, e todos eram orientados a terem cuidado ao arar a terra pelo risco de encontrar algum.   
“A gente investe em melhoramento de sementes pra vocês deixarem os mosquitos tomarem contada plantação” ela reclamou atacando o ar com palmadas, ignorando sua pergunta sobre o por quê estrem atrás dos explosivos .  
Atropelar assuntos era algo comum nos vinte minutos que passou com ela e Verena, sua assistente de cabelos crespos curtos e pele retinta, lhe ofereceu um olhar condescendente por trás dos óculos vermelhos.  
Aishtar deu mais um passo lento com a cápsula do dispositivo de rastreio e Isla pediu que parasse observando uma alteração no relógio do captador de ondas, “O inimigos utilizam projéteis que atravessam o campo de forja, é uma tecnologia já usada com o zirco dos explosivos,” ela respondeu por fim, fazendo anotações em um bloco “Acho que consigo reter a dispersão com ligas de sais nas contas, mas não temos tempo”.  
“Nem recursos,” Verena acrescentou.  
“E esse é a quebra dramática”, ela se levantou segurando a barriga e passou o bloco praVerena, “Eu preciso mijar, se quer saber, queremos aqui é acelerar um pouquinho nosso aprendizado”.  
“Como copiartecnologia”.  
“Na verdade a gente vai reaproveitar. Eu tenho que mijar, o bebê é todo espaçoso e fica apertando minha bexiga pra ter a barriga toda pra ele. Fiquem atentas” ela saiu apressando o passo.  
Verena acenou e explicou que não tinham como testar as ligas, tanto por não terem tempo, quanto por não terem material.  
Elas passaram a tarde rastreando os explosivos, e mesmo quando Aishtar foi dispensada, Isla e Verena renovaram a equipe e permaneceram até tarde com suas buscas.  
Acreditava que obtiveram sucesso, uma vez que foram embora na manhã seguinte.  
Apenas uma semana depois Branford confirmou que havia um confronto em curso e que precisaria mover recrutas para o leste. No dia seguinte foi decretado estado de sítio.  
Ao contrário da excitação que achou que sentiria ao ver o nome na lista de recrutas, foi tomada por uma aflição que não conseguia dedicar pensamentos.Talvez medo.  
Mas se em algum momento teve alguma inclinação para ceder a ele, ela foi esquecida quando recebeu a farda verde e creme. Saias longas, calças de brim, casaco combolsos na frente do peitouma deslumbrante capa de broche amarelo com seu nome de cadete incrustado. Era lindo.  
“Você deveria vir com a gente” ela falou deitando-se ao lado de Elise ainda vestida com a capa negra. Seu tecido era macio, e era quente e resistente o suficiente pra aguentar chuva “Deixar todos eles pra trás”.  
“Não sou corajosa assim”.  
“Claro que não, você é mais”.  
Elise riu.  
“Voce cravejou a mesa as madre de processos. Mais legal que isso eu não conheço ninguém”.  
“Vou me apresentar a Branford como? Olá, eu sei rezar, incensar e cortar beterrabas.”.  
“Use fatiar, é mais agressivo, ela verá futuro em você”.  
“Encorajador”.  
“E enfatize a parte de rezar. Podemos espalhar que é uma sacerdotisa atendendo um chamado, isso vai encorajar a tropa.”  
Elise puxou o cobertor, “Ah, claro, eu tive uma visão, na margem do Elia havia três espigas secas, mas atravessando-o existiam três espigas cheias e fartas indicando a fartura e bonança que obteremos ao empreitar essa batalha”.  
“Convincente”.  
“Por que acho que fará isso”?  
“Porque é um truque de mestre. “  
“Boa noite, Aishtar” Elise a ignorou, deitando-se sobre as próprias mãos.  
Ela puxou a capa sobre os ombros e concordou fechando os olhos, “Diga a Branford que eu que sugeri”.  
Elise murmurou algo que seria um xingamento se ela não fosse consagrada aos deuses e Aishtar não se preocupou em entender qual,deslizando para um sono sem inquietações.  
Acordou apenas Horas depois. Ainda sonolenta, se espalhou na cama fugindo da claridade que se anunciava através janela. Percebeu que Elise tinha deixado seu lado bem cedo e estranhou vê-la sentada na cama, olhando o desvanecer da noite no horizonte.  
Ela usava um uniforme verde e creme e uma capa negra descansava em seu colo.  
Aishtar puxou a capa que tinha sobre os próprios ombros como que para se certificar que não era a dela.  
Elise se virou pra ela.  
“Branford pediu pra gente descer.”  
Ela acenou vaga, ainda custando a acreditar que a Elise abandonaria o sacerdócio.  
Ao saírem, madre Silia abafou um pigarro ao ver a antiga aprendiz selar o cavalo sob o manto de recruta, lançando-lhe um olhar cortante, sem no entanto arriscar algum comentário.  
Ao cruzarem os portões da Irmandade Aishtar teve a sua primeira grande lição: A guerra era triste.  
Campos devastados se estendiam entre as províncias da costa. Veneno na terra, pestes na plantação, queimadas na mata que custavam semanas para controlar. Perguntava-se como e se aguentariam até o próximo ataque.Talvez a intenção do ataque fosse mesmo sufoca-los paulatinamente.  
Se fosse o caso de prolongarem o conflito por meses, dificilmente resistiriam. A comida foi sumindo do prato durante todo o treinamento em Avancea. Porções reduzidas, lanches cortados. Esperava que a situação não estivesse pior na cidade.  
O treinamento foi intenso. Seis semana exaustivas.  
Encontrou com Salin e Gil poucas vezes mesmo estando alojados nos mesmo pavilhão.  
A participação deles foi modesta durante o ataque,quase reservada a suporte. Mezaro, assim como Branford, era leal ao princípio de não colocar recrutas na linha de frente. Mesmo ao fim do treinamento, eles optaram por convocar mais reservistas que foram mandados em reforço para Mirantes.Jamais diriam, nas não achavam que nenhum deles voltaria.  
Talvez a suposição estivesse correta uma vez que mesmo com o esforço de poupa-los, Gil saiu do conflito com as mãos queimadas por um disparador, e Salin com a audição comprometida por um zumbido que seria permanente devido as explosões.  
“Estou me acostumando. Ao menos usei um disparador, sou veterano de guerra, essas coisas” ele fez pouco caso, entregando a carta que Mercure escreveu em resposta.  
“E continua mais baixo” ela pegou a carta em mão. “Nos também aprendemos muitas coisas”.  
“Tipo...”  
“Desarmamos uma bomba uma vez”.  
“Não, encontraram uma bomba uma vez na lavoura e assistimos desarmarem. A gente nem estava quando achou” Elise corrigiu.  
“Em todo caso ajudamos Isla a procurar bombas”.  
“E não achamos nenhuma”.  
“Ainda estou esperando ouvir tudo que aprenderam”.  
“Aprendemos a cortar beterrabas”.  
“Muito interessante”.  
“Desdenha e não sabe a diferença entre os dois modelos de tesoura de poda”.  
Eles passaram o intervalo da tarde comentando quase tudo que havia acontecido no tempo longe.  
Aishtar guardou a carta da mãe, só abrindo no calar da noite.  
A letra era de Rizen. Ele dizia que Mercure havia recebido com alivio a notícia de que estava bem e segura, todos estavam muito apreensivos e não economizou nas criticas a sua fuga.Também contou que o bebê tinha nascido, e não era um, mas dois .Ayra e Finie. Aishtar sorriu abertamente lendo o nome dos irmãos. Sua família estava maior ainda, e ela quase chorou lendo recados da avó, da Tia Raiz e dos primos. Cada um tinha uma censura e recomendação.  
Mercure não deixou nenhuma, imaginava o quanto estava ressentida e nem quis pensar em como seria quando se vissem novamente. Se fossem se ver.  
Guardou a carta no bolso do casaco e fez questão de manter ali quando foi para a primeira batalha.Naquela terra tão distante de casa, em que poderia cair a qualquer momento, não morreria como um ninguém.Morreria sabendo que tinha pessoas a esperando, rostos que queria ver novamente.  
Foi o que pensou quando apertou a carta sobre o peito arrastando-se entre a lama da trincheira. Sangue pinicava seu rosto e o som dos disparadores desnortearam seus sentidos. Ela arrastou o tronco que caiu sobre ela com o impacto dos projéteis, e tentou se levantar duvidando do próprio equilíbrio.  
O som dos disparadores aumentaram. Ela encolheu sentindo a dor na cabeça se intensificar com pontadas ainda mais fortes. Tudo cheirava a sangue e lama.  
O Sul estava condenado.   
Não havia futuro ali, apenas sangue.   
Seria o terceiro esquadrão de reconhecimento enviado a Waitrub que não voltaria.  
E Mercure jamais a perdoaria.  
Gritaria. Xingaria. Sairia na rua com agulha e faca disposta a matar o chanceler, o general e o ministro de defesa das duas nações. No fim, cederia a um choro mudo e contido, resignado como o de Glória quando perdeu Liem.  
O corpo de Piolhos ainda estava quente quando ela se aproximou, retirando o broche amarelo. Muriel Donias. Ela nunca tinha se acostumado a chama-lo pelo nome.Ele era tão pequeno. Magro. De todos os garotos ele era de menor em estatura. O único que ainda gostava de empinar pipas.   
As mãos de Mezaro balançaram seu ombro e ela demorou de entender que a chamava para bater em retirada junto a equipe remanescente.  
Não teve tempo para responder. A face ainda estava úmida quando seguiu o comandante pela lama espessa e escorregadia. Era difícil se mover nos pontos mais alagadiços e ela lutou para manter equilíbrio, limpando a insistente corrente salgada do rosto com a manga.   
Ela nem pode fechar seus olhos.  
A mata se fez quieta e Mezaro sinalizava quando deviam parar para sondar a área e assim que se certificou que estava limpa ela apressou o passo.  
Não precisou dar mais explicações ao chegar no acampamento. Arroz ainda olhou para ela com alguma expectativa que logo desapareceu ao se dar conta do broche que tinha entre os dedos trêmulos.  
O nome de Muriel queimou na pira junto ao de demais companheiros caídos e a fumaça branca cobriu o céu no fim do dia.Ela se manteria acesa por toda campanha. O deus do fogo nunca cansava de receber almas.  
Assim como a água nos purifica ao nascer, o fogo nos prepara para a passagem ao mundo dos mortos. Ninguém entra no reino dos mortos sem abrir mão do mundo material.


End file.
